The Sky
Hallo there! This is a Fanfiction by Flytery. Enjoy! :D Preface I always loved looking up at the sky. The twinkling stars above would always give me hope. They would always say, you are safe. No matter what you do, you are safe. But not today. For today is war. Today is a war that will question survival altogether. I have a daughter. She doesn’t deserve to grow up in this war-torn clan. She deserves a good life. I named her Skykit. Maybe she will bring hope to the clans again. “Nightfall,” Thawstar, my mate, padded towards me. “It is time.” There was a horribly wistful look in his eyes. “Of course,” I murmured grimly. I picked up my daughter, who was mewling desperately. I hugged her tight. “It will be okay, Skykit.” Oh, dear Skykit, please bring us hope again. One The moonlight glimmered through the dark clouds. I was running. From what, I don’t know. I tried to stop, but my legs just kept going. It was as if someone was dragging me along. Honeyfang. The golden she-cat screeched, charging into battle. I was pulled along with her. I tried to stop it, stop the force that kept me in this wierd place. But I got the same result: pain. I suddenly was rooted to the spot. I couldn’t turn, couldn’t move, couldn’t flee. All I could do was watch Honeyfang, my mentor. She was facing a russet-furred tom. The tom’s paws and teeth gleamed with blood, and he had a wicked grin. He stood coolly as my mentor screamed at him. “You killed him!” Honeyfang screeched. I wanted to close my eyes, hide away from this world, but, again, I couldn’t move. “Yes, I did. Now fight me, for you will see how foolish AshClan cats have become!” The russet tom grinned. He seemed to be enjoying this. “Oh, I will fight you, Heronwatcher,” Honeyfang spat. I guess Heronwatcher is his name. Suddenly, Heronwatcher is behind me; and I’m facing him. I screech, but I remember no one can see me. He leaps, and in a whirlwind of terror, all goes black. ~ “Skypaw, focus!” Military training camp, sector 2, plateau by the main camp of AshClan. That’s where I am. I’m Skypaw, a she-cat soldier-in-training. “Skypaw!” I snapped to attention. My mentor, Honeyfang hissed at me, angry of my sudden wander off. I wanted to shake my head. I can’t control it, Honeyfang! Every time I seem to come in contact with someone, I see vivid pictures flash through my brain, flinging me onto the road of unknown places, things, cats. It always has to do with the person I have come in contact with. It happens with everyone. This time—a few minutes ago—it was Honeyfang. For some reason, I know these visions are real. No one knows about this—except my family and my best friend- “Skypaw!” Honeyfang screeched. She screeched just like when she faced the attacker. “Sorry,” I mumbled. She wasn’t just training me, she was training four others— Falconpaw, Rosepaw, Cedarpaw and my best friend, Sunsetpaw. He kept giving me looks of dread, while the other appprentices frowned in confusion. Honeyfang snorted. “Cedarpaw, Rosepaw, Falconpaw, and Sunsetpaw, leave. I’m going to talk to Skypaw alone.” They all left. Sunsetpaw was the last to leave, shooting me a look of pure concern. Honeyfang growled at me. “Do you think you are going to become a soldier like this?!?!” Her tail was twitching with fury. Fear rose in my chest, and I tried to hold it down. I could feel a foggy lace of visions squirming at the edge of my mind. Don’t do it, don’t do it, don’t do it! In other words, fear also ''starts my visions when in contact with others. “Skypaw,” Honeyfang spat. “You’re in trouble.” And with that, she left. So I was alone in the clearing. I padded slowly back to training camp. ~later~ “What did you see?” I was in the Sector Two common room with Sunsetpaw. Other apprentices were chatting quietly around us. The room was a big cave, leading to other small caves where apprentices slept. Sunsetpaw gazed at me while I closed my eyes. I let the memory wash over me. I told him all about it. “Huh,” Sunsetpaw murmured. “I don’t know anyone named Heronwatcher.” “Me neither,” I said, racking my brains for the tom. I also thought of anyone who was russet-furred. Nothing. “Maybe we should ask the apprentices if ''they ''know anyone named Heronwatcher,” voiced Sunsetpaw. “We also need to know what this means.” “Definitely.” I was glad to be best friends with Sunsetpaw. He was smart, kind, and inventive. I was about to stand up when someone crashed on top of me. “No!” I screamed, fear bubbling inside me, as I was sucked into another vision. The last thing I saw was Sunsetpaw’s terrified eyes. ~ ''I was standing in a den. It was lit by a skylight at the top. It was a small den, and a skinny cat was quivering and cowering in a corner. Someone entered behind me. Again, I couldn’t move. “Moonpaw,” growled the cat behind me. It was a she-cat, and her voice was rough. “It is time you learned a lesson.” Moonpaw. He was a tom also in my Sector. I had never trained with him, but he seemed quiet but determined. Here, he was terrified for life. '' ''“Please,” Moonpaw whimpered. “Don’t hurt me!” The she-cat steps closer to him, and into my view. I try to focus on getting out of these visions, but nothing happens. I am forced to watch this. '' The she-cat is dark ginger with black stripes. “But Moonpaw,” She cooed, “You betrayed the Blood Spies; a punishment has to be given to you.”'' Blood Spies? What is that? I shiver at the name. “What is it?” I bet Moonpaw tried to sound brave. “What is my punishment, Resnga?” “You will no longer be working with the Blood Spies,” The she-cat—Resnga— replied dully. “Oh....okay.” Moonpaw seemed to be relieved. “But you will DIE!!” Resnga screeched, leaping on him. Moonpaw wailed. I wanted to scream, I wanted to help, I wanted to rip Resnga—whoever she was—off of Moonpaw, find the Blood Spies, and end this nightmare. But, I couldn’t move. I was rooted to the spot until Moonpaw was nothing but a bloodied heap. Two WIP